


Up Tracer's Chimney

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tracer’s plans for her Christmas party probably involved seducing Lucio away from the party for a little while anyway, but between him showing up dressed for the festive occasion and the present he’s hiding for her, Tracer’s Christmas plans started looking up. Commission for simo09.





	1. Chapter 1

When Tracer's Christmas party invites told people to dress for the season, most of the guests expected her to be talking about tacky Christmas sweaters, as was in vogue. Nobody could have ever expected to be greeted at the door by Tracer zipping about to greet every new arrival dressed as an elf, with a green top that even held bells on the bottom flaps, long green leggings, and even pointy-toed green boots. The green Santa had she wore was damn near normal by comparison. Her goggles had even been swapped out for a green pair and a big red bow was positioned over her chronal accelerator, so that Tracer could achieve maximum festive spirit.

Nobody had been prepared for just how aggressively festive Tracer's costume really was, and most of the guests realized they'd come under dressed in their tacky sweaters. A few had arrived dressed as Santa, and Lucio felt a bit better about his choice once he realized he hadn't been misreading the vibe a little too much, in fact one of the only people who'd come dressed properly for the occasion.

Maybe that was why Tracer had been spending so much time close to Lucio, chatting him up through the night. It was all just talk between friends at first, something Lucio didn't think too much of, but as the night drew on and Tracer got a few more glasses of definitely spiked egg nog into her system, the friendliness turned to flirtiness, and Lucio didn't know what to make of nay of how she was acting, but he also didn't exactly do anything to make this stop.

Tracer slipped into his lap before too long, sitting across it like she was visiting Santa himself, leaned in tight against him as she ignored pretty much everything around her. "Do you think I've been a good girl this year, Santa?" she teased, settling comfortably atop him. "Think I've been good enough to get the top of my Christmas list?"

With a wide smirk and a fairly certain understanding that Tracer was hitting on him, and not exactly minding that idea, Lucio indulged her. "Of course, little girl. What do you want for Christmas?"

Tracer shifted in position a little bit, and not caring who was around, she began to grind her perky butt up against his lap as she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "To see if you can fit in my chimney." Tracer was off of his lap as quickly as she'd slipped onto it, bouncing up out of his lap and giving her hips a quick wiggle before she dashed forward a few feet, taking only seconds to end up by the edge of the room and near the short hall to the other rooms, a quick motioning with her fingers urging him closer as Tracer then dashed out of sight again.

"Shit's about to get real," Lucio marveled, rising up from his seat and sliding through the crowd, past all the familiar faces who he hoped wouldn't stop him for conversation as he tried to make his way across the apartment to find out what secrets awaited him. In the hall he found no Tracer, but did notice two open doors, one leading into the bathroom, and the other just barely open a crack, leading into a room with some faint light peeking through. A sly little sign just for him, he hoped, as he slipped into the room and shut the door quickly behind him, turning eagerly around to see what surprises and delights lay in store for him.

Lying on the edge of the bed, Tracer's legs were spread out, her top tugged up to reveal that she had torn a hole in her green leggings right over her puffy mound, which stood out against the dark green. A smile broad across her face invited Lucio inward as she remained leaned back and eager. "Think you're up to stuff something other than my stocking this year?" she teased.

Lucio couldn't believe this was all happening quite so blatantly, but was all too happy to lean into the insanity and just let it happen, grabbing at his pants and getting them off as quickly as he could, rushing over to stand between her legs as he pulled out his cock, eyes falling onto Tracer's expression so he could watch her light up at the sight of his big, meaty cock being pulled out and lined up with her pussy. What did he even say about something like this? He had not come here ready for Tracer all elfed up to be throwing playful teases at him like this, and he hadn't the slightest idea how to respond to any of this beyond needing to just press onward and do what he could to address the need so clear and blatant before him.

"Alright!" was all Lucio could muster as he pushed forward, sinking his cock slowly into Tracer, making her gasp and tighten up in excitement at the sensation of his cock sliding forward into her. He moved carefully, easing forward to sink his cock into her but then drawing back before too long, each thrust pushing deeper into her as he settled into a nice, steady rhythm, thrusting along eagerly as he held tightly onto Tracer, groaning in delight at the snug feeling of her slick pussy around his cock. “Didn't think it'd be this easy.”

"If I knew how big you were, it could have been for a while," Tracer moaned, wrapping her long, sleek legs around his waist and urging him in deeper as she let out excited moans of delight. Everything about the thick cock she felt pushing into her pussy made her shiver with bubbling, surging delight, and she wanted more of it, moaning hot and loud as she tried to urge him in closer, biting her lip as she stared up at him. "But now is the season to give, and I hope you like this gift."

"I love it." Lucio moved faster, working his hips with a steadily building pace, his cock sinking quicker and deeper into her pussy as she grew wetter and wetter from the friction and excitement taking hold. He was eager to ride this out, certain by everything Tracer was doing that she had planned for this fairly early into the night, that her spiked egg nog tipsiness was her enjoying the party rather than the inciting factor in all of that, and he appreciated the shameless signs of pure need and excitement that took hold of her as she squirmed and wriggled hotly about under the pressure of his steady thrusts, her moans bubbling hotter up with each thrust of his hips.

The more Tracer felt of Lucio's cock filling her up, the more she was ready to give herself up utterly to the cock. It was an incredible sensation, one that she felt burning a hole through her as deepening, frustrated lust took her tighter and tighter still, making her ache with so much need and excitement that she didn't exactly how to handle all of it, but she wasn't slowing down for anything, moaning hotter and louder as she was taken. "Got to keep quiet, but it's so hard when I've got a big dick inside of me! Mm, shut me up, Lucio. Come on, before I moan so loud everyone runs in to see what the noise is. You don't want everyone to find you with your huge dick buried inside me, do you?"

There was so little about what Tracer was doing that Lucio even knew how to begin dealing with. It was unbelievable, but also unbelievably hot, and he couldn't help but just give in to the confused excitement. He pushed forward in a panic, shoving his lips up against Tracer's and letting his kiss silence her cries and demands. Immediately, her hands got up at him, grabbing the back of his head and his back, grabbing a fistful of his shirt as she ached even hotter still, craving Lucio more than she knew what to do with. It was positively indecent, and he'd never seen Tracer quite like this before, but he found it so fascinatingly hot that he couldn't help himself, giving in to all of it as fixation got the better of him.

Lucio was on top of her now, Tracer's legs wrapped tight around his waist as every thrust buried his big cock deep into her tight hole, making her cry out with needy bliss as she was subjected to a nice, deep pounding. He wasn't the least bit hesitant in giving it all to her, groaning as he pounded down into her, the bed shaking a little bit. His hands reached for her small, perky breasts, squeezing them through her top as he kept his lips flush against hers, even if it was doing little to silence the moans she didn't actually stop but simply let out into his mouth instead. All of Tracer's outward, aggressive arousal helped draw Lucio deeper down in turn, kept him eager and curious as he fucked her harder, keeping up the pressure and eager to see where this all went.

Tracer, for her part, was utterly unapologetic about how badly she wanted it, eagerly tugging him in deeper to the kiss, loving the way his every thrust pushed into her so deep, how the mattress heaved under the force of his thrusts. This was exactly what Tracer wanted to feel, and she was without apology or shame in getting what she wanted now, an eager wreck twisting hotly about under the pressure, moaning louder and needier as she gave herself up completely to the heat and frenzy of this little tryst off to the side of her party. A host should stay with the party and look after her guest, but Tracer didn't care anymore; she had gone through all the trouble of setting and throwing the party in the first place, and now she was going to get some.

Full of cock and pounded into quickly, Tracer was able to feel vindication with each roll of Lucio's hips. She had chosen the right guy to zero in on, with a festive flair and a big hard cock to fuck her with, and what more could she ask for in this position? Tracer had everything she'd been looking for now, and she was going to ride out this yuletide thrill ride all the way to as many orgasms as she could get away with, writhing excitedly beneath him. "Fuck your naughty little elf harder," she moaned, her hat having fallen off by now, but her body radiating so much excitement and pleasure that it didn't matter.

"Mm, if you were on the naughty list you wouldn't be getting anything this nice," Lucio teased back in return. There was a definite opening there for some 'naughty list' aggression, and with Tracer's perky, luscious ass he certainly could have stood to take her over his knee and show her a little bit of obedience, but the time for that could wait. He didn't intend to let go of this any time soon, after all, and for now he could just keep going, groaning as he thrust down into he amazing, slick heat of Tracer's pussy and pounded her with all the energy he could muster.

"By the end of the night I'm going to be at the top of the list," Tracer moaned, heels digging into the small of his back as she held tight onto him. "Because I won't be a good girl after you pump my pussy full of cum, and that's exactly what I want you to do." Her hips pushed upward, bucking forward to meet him as his body shoved her right back down, adding to the fervor and the force he had to fuck her with to keep her in place as the mattress creaked a bit more, the music playing outside of the room still loud enough to mask all the lurid sounds of what could not have been very many things that weren't an illicit quickie in Tracer's bedroom. "Fucking cum in me right now."

The hot whine that followed was enough for Lucio to just give in to it. He didn't have a choice, amazed by how hot she sounded and how strongly he ached now to just surrender to it all, shoving his hips forward and, with a low groan, losing himself to the pleasure. His cock erupted inside of her pussy, setting Tracer off for an orgasm of her own as her greedy, slick twat begged his cock for cum. As her inner walls spasmed and milked his cock, he filled her up nice and hot, the gooey spunk that flooded into her pussy making her moan even hotter against his kiss in the raw frenzy of what she was doing to him. He ached to give her everything he could, and with Tracer so receptive to it, he knew he'd made the right call.

Lucio slumped down atop Tracer, their kiss breaking away as bliss and breath took them. Tracer shoved off to the side, rolling Lucio onto his back as she rose up to sit in his lap, moaning in delight as her breath heaved and her shoulders shook a bit. "You've still got more to go, right? A cock that big can't be done after one go. That would be so disappointing."

"I can keep going all night long." Lucio reached back and smacked her ass on the last three words, making Tracer moan in delight, bucking eagerly atop his cock as he gave her the steady, rough treatment, and immediately Tracer got right back to work, bouncing eagerly atop his cock, a moaning, excited mess riding him cowgirl still, something hot and excited in her eyes from behind the green goggles she had on. "Looks to me like you can keep going too."

"Nobody's going to tire me out. Don't have the time to stop." Tracer wasn't challenging him or trying to make him try and defy her, just stating the facts. Tracer was a woman of inexhaustible energy and sexual fervor, and she was going to have all the fun she could got in his lap as she bounced hotly up and down his cock, showing it all the love she ached for and letting him stare up at her as she moved, her perky tits heaving as she took to riding his cock hard and fast. She reasoned that they had already started slow and that the time for that was over, that once it got fast, it had to stay fact.

Lucio didn't disagree with that idea, groaning as he gave her ass some more quick swats. "Sounds to me like we should try that out one night. I'd love to have someone who can keep up with me until the sun comes up." He was loving the sight of Tracer bouncing in his lap so eagerly, her slender body so quick and gorgeous as it heaved atop him. He watched her puffy pussy take his cock down to the base, startled and delighted by the way she handled every inch of his big dick so effortlessly, taking him all the way down like a pro.

"I'd love to!" she cried out, head rolling back as she let herself become utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure of his thick cock twitching inside of her. She raced quicker atop his lap, riding him with all the speed and fervor she could muster, showing off what she could do and how badly she wanted him. Her hand fumbled over to the side to grab at the green hat that had fallen off of her and stuck it back on her head, the little white ball at the end of it bouncing about wildly as her body kept is unbroken, fervid pace. She wasn't going to stop now, wasn't even going to think about the outside world and about the party going on behind her.

Even though her moans were rising up louder again, the vocal glee she expressed in riding Lucio's cock a dangerous thing as she moved without care for what happened, unable to even process the consequences as she sought to just enjoy herself thoroughly. Everything else just didn't matter right now, as she pushed boldly onward to get everything she wanted and left all other worries behind her, careless and desperate for more. Lucio wasn't thinking about the risks either, too busy enjoying having the hot girl ride his cock and watching her move, seeing her bright, infectious smile and the contrast of his dark cock against her pale mound against the dark green tights with the hole on them. It was all so dizzying and heavy with contrast, so much for Lucio to enjoy and consider as he relished in the way that Tracer was going all out on his lap, and he wasn't even the least bit capable of thinking about his surroundings as that kind of pleasure took hold of him.

Moving without the ability to think or want to stop, without any concept of the risk they were taking, or a subconscious pushing down of all the risks so they could enjoy the raw delight of fucking themselves raw, Tracer and Lucio kept moving. Lucio's hips bucked upward to meet Tracer's pushes down, much like she'd shoved up to meet his cock, and as they both worked at it, his hands firmly on her perky ass with a clear statement of intent, there was nothing either wanted more now than to lose themselves to the pleasure and just give in.

"You know the drill, don't you?" Tracer moaned. 'Cum in me again. Pump another load into my hot puffy, come on. I want to spend the right of the night with a little reminder of what we did. Nngh, no. Maybe a big reminder. Yeah, make it a big reminder. A big, hot, thick reminder!"

Tracer was a special kind of totally out of control and Lucio was all about that kind of woman. He happily gave in to her demands and her fervid hungers, pulling her down tight onto his cock as he gave in once again, but this time, Tracer was one step ahead of him, her pussy climaxing around his cock before his hands even found confidence against her hips to tug her down. She was already gone, biting down hard on her lip and placing a hand over her mouth as the sudden reminder of the risks finally caught up with her and only made it all even hotter. Lucio could not agree more, and very aware of the party going on outside, he creampied the hostess yet again, absolute unapologetic and shameless about how hot this was and how much he wanted it.

"So much cum," she moaned. "And you're not even done. I can tell; you're still rock hard. Oh, this cock deserves something special!" Pulling up off of his lap, Tracer slid out from underneath herself, slipping down to lie on her stomach between his legs as she came down eye level with his cock, not even bothering to tease him with the idea before she started to lick up and down his fat prick, tongue dragging along the throbbing flesh. "It tastes so good. The flavour of my cunt really adds a lot to it."

Lucio could not believe the new light he was seeing Tracer in now. She was a completely different woman, and he had no idea what to make of it but he was absolutely loving it, groaning as he felt her tongue at work, dragging in broad strokes along his dick. She was something special, even if she was so much trouble that Lucio wasn't exactly certain he was coming out of this without any awkward fallout. It didn't matter, though; the more she licked his dick, the more her was completely behind whatever she was about to do. "Think your mouth can handle my cock as well as your pussy did?" he asked, taunting her with an almost challenging inquiry.

"Mm, you don't believe in me?" she moaned, biting her lip and quickly dragging her tongue from the very base of his impressive cock up to the head, snapping forward and slurping down several inches of throbbing black dick with one quick push, moaning around it as she showed off that she could handle his girth just fine. But she didn't stop there. She couldn't stop there. Tracer began to rock her head up and down, moving quickly to push deeper down his shaft with each little bit of descent, seeking now to prove above all else that she was a tireless cocksucking machine ready to do everything she could to make him lose himself.

Still moving impatiently, everything that Tracer did was about sucking Lucio's cock down even deeper, slurping it into her throat and relishing in the chaos of really getting down and dirty with him. She gagged a bit on his cock, but that didn't slow her down. Nothing could. Tracer was on the war path now, and all that would satisfy her was pure, lustful surrender and the complete depraving of her Christmas party. She had his cock nice and clean before long, every drop of sticky nectar sucked off, leaving his cock nice and slick instead with a thick coating of her own spit as she hammered down, fucking her face on his meaty cock and showing no hesitation about what she wanted from him.

"This is fucking great," Lucio groaned, marveling at the way Tracer handled his cock, her throat twitching around him as she did her best to handle him and proved what she could do with a remarkable, tireless fervor. He wasn't ready for just how skilled Tracer was going to be, but he couldn't deny now as he watched that she was fine. "Every part of you can handle my cock, can't it? That's hot!" The heat was dialing up now, and Lucio wanted to enjoy every second he could of this sloppy, fast oral service as she worked to get him off, pressed tirelessly onward to bring him closer and closer with each impatient bob of her head to pure surrender and bliss.

Lucio writhed on the bed, excited and groaning in delight as she sucked him down, her sloppy, throaty choking noises the only response she gave him to his remarks. "Shit, I can't remember the last time I got a blowjob this good," he groaned, feeling the excitement mount and the urge to lose himself throb hotter and hotter still. He was ready to give in to it all, keeping himself together only so he could hold out through this madness long enough to really feel worth it. Lucio wanted to wring out every last second of excitement he could from this, especially since he got to watch Tracer's pretty face while she sucked his cock.

Tracer knew it, and by contrast, everything she did was an attempt to get him to lose himself, to suck his cock dry and leave him mad with need. He needed to blow his load and Tracer's efforts were entirely behind earning the treat she craved, slobbering and choking on his cock as she pushed herself further and harder, feverish and excited by the idea of losing herself so completely to pleasure that she couldn't stop, refusing to slow down or give anything but her absolute worst to the effort of making Lucio lose himself completely.

It was a fight Lucio couldn't have been happier to lose, yelping out in excitement as he just gave in. 'You fucking earned it," he groaned, fingers dug tightly into the bed as he gave in to the sweet allures of her mouth. For all her trouble, Tracer received the reward she craved, pulling back eagerly so that the first shot of cum could splash not against the lining of her throat, but in the roof of her mouth instead. Tracer got to feel his cum pump deep into her waiting mouth, filling it up with so much hot, sticky, gooey delight that she had to scramble to gulp it all down quickly, moaning as the salty seed slipped down into her throat, down to her stomach. It was exactly what she needed.

Pulling back at last, Tracer gasped for air, head rolling back as she stared at Lucio. His cock was still hard, which was just what she had hoped for as she knelt between his legs. "All these loads, and you still haven't come down my chimney," she moaned. "Want to do the honours?"

There was so much that Lucio loved about the offer, which he understood completely. Not just the thinly veiled anal sex remark, but what he'd have to do to get to it. Without shame he moved, grabbing hold of Tracer and tugging her down onto the bed, face-down against a pillow as she shoved her ass up high into the air. A nice, hard slap across her cheeks made her yell into the pillows that would hopefully help muffle her as he hit it from behind, because he was too far gone now to care how much noise she made; he was going all out. Fingers dug into the material of her leggings, taking some strength to rip a big hole in the back of them, right over her ass hole. A hole big enough to comfortably fit his cock through, which was not some tiny little tear.

Tracer could feel him at work, and the way he took control and moved into position had her getting even more excited, loving the thrill of his dominance and his aggression, right up to the moment where he got into position and slammed forward, burying his cock into her tight ass with all the impatience and fervor that Tracer had been acting with herself.

The hot, slightly muffled cry of, "Fuck me!" wasn't even necessary as Lucio got immediately down to work ravaging Tracer's ass without apology, but it was still a much appreciated and very welcome plea. His hips bore down upon her ferociously, hammering forward to drive his fat cock deep into her perky backside. More smacks followed, and Tracer was smart enough to shove her face into the pillow harder to help silence herself as the raw delight of getting her ass fucked raw during her own Christmas party did to her things she definitely wasn't ready to have to face.

It hadn't taken much effort at all for Lucio to come along for the ride, but now the time was right. He was in control of the situation but completely out of control of his own appetites, as he pounded into Tracer with all the pent up excitement and raw, rough vigor he'd that had been building up and aching through him this whole time. By the time he was absolutely ready to lose himself, Tracer was ready to turn the tables and spend her time having fun with his dick, but now he was back on top and he was utterly merciless, fucking her ass like it deserved.

Every hot thrust into the tight heat of her ass left Lucio wondering how she could fit all of this, but he didn't care enough to ask or stop, keeping up his aggression as he took her, left her aching and twisting. "When you walk out of here, you won't be walking straight, will you? Everyone's going to wonder why, but only we'll know it's because you got rocked by the best dick you've ever had." Lucio couldn't keep from being smug. Not when he had a beautiful woman losing herself this bad over his cock, writhing in ecstasy and keeping her face shoved into the pillow to keep from screaming so loudly about how much she was loving getting fucked by him that she would have let everyone know what was happening. He liked it that way. More than he probably should.

Tracer was out of control with raw, bubbling need. A nice, deep fucking of her ass was exactly what she needed, and there was so much about the deep violation that she craved, feeling the massive prick so deep inside of her that she could hardly believe it was all fitting, but she didn't care. She needed a hard pounding and her ass getting fucked loose by a huge cock. Needed it more than anything. "When they all leave, you're staying," she moaned, looking over her shoulder at him. "By midnight all the guests are gone, and you're balls deep inside me the rest of the night, got it?"

But Tracer's impassioned, heated voice was still a danger Lucio couldn't take, and he reached for the back of her head, shoving her face into the pillows once more as he groaned, 'I'll fuck you all night, and stay around to keep pounding your holes as long as you want. A cute white girl with a round ass who can take me in all her holes is all I want for Christmas now." Lucio wasn't ashamed to be rough with her while he took control, dominant and aggressive as he kept fucking her and showing her the most careless, vigorous kinds of delight he could muster. Everything that Lucio did was about getting off now, about fucking her every which way and leaving his mark on her, and he wasn't the least it sorry about doing everything he could now to leave a lasting impression on her and her gaping, creampied holes.

Tracer's hips shoved back, ass bouncing as she met his cock quickly, desperate for more and refusing to slow down until she had been left completely ruined and ravaged. There was nothing she wanted now short of to be completely fucked and violated and spent, and she knew that Lucio could give it to her, the heart-pounding fervor she showed proving more intense than anything else in the world, winding her up until she was absolutely blown away. Until she was thrashing and tightening up, and only her pillow kept her even vaguely decent.

The sudden clenching of the tight, gorgeous ass around his cock was too much for Lucio to deny any longer, as he slammed forward, groaning and burying his cock deep inside of her desperate ass. He came, and he came hard, pumping it full of hot, sticky cum and making Tracer lose herself to even more moans and whines as she was given her last creampie, all three holes pumped full of at least one load, and now he had finally given her exactly what she wanted.

"Merry fucking Christmas to me," Tracer whined. As Lucio pulled out of her ass, she rolled onto her back, fuck-drunk and twitching as she felt a certain sense of euphoric relief wash over her. "Go into my top drawer," she motioned. "I have another pair. Much as I'd love to be the slutty elf, I don't need to be walking around with holes in my trousers and cum leaking out of my holes for everyone to see."

Lucio nodded, tucking his cock into his pants and doing as guided, tossing her a new set of leggings. "Better hope nobody ends up drunk and blacked out on your couch," he bragged. "Because if anyone stays the night, I'm going to test you by fucking you right over their sleeping body and seeing if you can keep quiet."

Lust cut through the nervousness of the whine Tracer let out as she slipped her fresh leggings on, knowing that he'd probably rip this pair up once it was time to rekindle their fun, and she was all too happy to let all that money go to waste if it meant getting more of what she wanted.


	2. Waking D.Va

Tracer could not have been happier that Lucio kept his promises. All of them. Even the most perverse of the many hot things he’d alluded to had come beautifully true, and Tracer was almost too excited by the words. But they had sounded so easy in her head sounded like something fun and dirty and probably harmless, but reality didn’t quite work out so conveniently for her. Lucio had said he’d fuck her over the sleeping body of whoever passed out and wouldn’t leave, and h meant it. Every guest had been encouraged and in some cases almost pushed out of Tracer’s home, except for one.

Wearing an 'ironic' tacky Christmas sweater themed after Starcraft, shorts, and thigh-highs coming up high enough to almost make it less-than-horrific winter wear, D.Va had passed out from only the lightest bit of alcohol, the nineteen year-old lightweight in way over her head at what she was proud to say was her first real ‘adult’ Christmas party. It hadn’t taken much at all for her to get carried away with the festivities and with the alcohol, and in short order she was passed out on the couch, Tracer hadn’t been able to move her or wake her up, though she hadn’t been able to try for very long before Lucio jumped in. It was only three of them left in the apartment, and Lucio saw a beautiful opportunity.

Getting fucked over a sleeping D.Va and keeping quit and safe was a whole lot harder than Tracer had been expecting, especially as Lucio’s amazing cock hammered into her tight snatch from behind, hitting her with pleasure she wasn’t even remotely used to enough yet to be able to handle subtly. Bent forward as she stood upright and very thankful for her long legs, Tracer leaned over the couch, her hot butt in Lucio’s hand as he hammered forward, fucking her eagerly Tracer hung precariously close over D.Va, one hand up on the back of the couch to keep herself quiet while the other clasped over her mouth to try and silence herself, lest she moan or scream right in D.Va’s face and wake her up.

The danger was incredible. There was a hot thrill to this whole scene unlike anything she’d ever felt before, the kind of risk that was driving her mad as Lucio kept up the pressure from behind, ravaging her needy cunt with all the speed she had quickly come to expect from him. All while D.Va slept peacefully underneath hr, precariously close and able to wake up at any moment. It made it for something more intense than Tracer could have ever imagined, a sweetly intoxicating thrill that had her writhing, struggling to keep quiet as the unrelenting attention paid to her sweet pussy made her head spin.

Lucio was almost surprised Tracer had agreed to go along with his plan to fuck her on top of someone else, and took it as a sign she was either too far gone to resist his cock or that she had always been the kind of girl he could have some real fun with. Whichever it was, it didn’t matter now; he was eager to take his victory as it came, thrusting harshly forward. He kept it quiet, but some vulgar part of him wanted to make Tracer break her silence, break her focus, to yell out as she came. It was wrong and he knew it would likely cause more trouble than it was worth, but he didn’t have it in him to care. Not when it felt this good, and fucking especially not when D.Va was the lucky person they were risking this all on top of. After Tracer, the girl Lucio most had his eyes on would be Tracer, and he couldn’t deny that the lingering hope this somehow sparked a hot Christmas threesome wouldn’t quit him.

The pressure on Tracer was too much. It felt too good and she was too enamoured by everything Lucio was doing to her for it to even be close. Lucio was fucking her so right and with a cock so big that she never stood a chance, and as she crashed down into the throes of pure satisfaction nothing was going to help Tracer contain herself. An indecent howl of raw excitement followed, as she threw her head back and slammed against him, yelling, “Cum in me!” like D.Va wasn’t sleeping right in front of her. For a second, D.Va almost stopped existing.

Two things happened at once. One was Lucio’s orgasm his cock blowing a massive load deep up her hot, needy twat, capping off another round of ex with another gooey creampie that had Tracer shuddering in bliss. The other was D.Va waking up, startled out of her sleep by the cream right up in her face, and thanks to the raw satisfaction and the hot creampie that Tracer took, the first thing D.Va saw upon waking up was Tracer’s pleasure-wracked face, her eyes rolled back a little bit, mouth wide with an open smile as pure satisfaction overtook her.

“What’s going on?” D.Va shrieked in surprise, leaping up in shock and rushing quickly to clench up at the edge of the couch confused and frightened by the sudden wake-up call. It took her a moment to even realize what was happening and to read the sensations on Tracer’s face; half-asleep, she assumed anger for passing out more than anything else, and the shock helped jolt D.Va into sobriety as she looked around, the realization slowly creeping upon her as she realized all the bits and pieces in play. “Were you fucking over me?” she gasped.

“Hell yeah we were,” Lucio snickered, playing up his cockiness and hoping it would all lean well into his favour as he drew back from Tracer’s pussy, her tights discarded and only the festive green tunic left on her body. He pulled his cock out, and was tempted to rest it between Tracer’s luscious butt cheeks, but decided instead to pull back entirely and take a step in D.Va’s direction, watching as her eyes slowly trailed down to the big, meaty prick dripping with the slick juices of Tracer’s twat, before she yelped and almost fell off the couch arm.

“Fucking why?” D.Va gasped, trying to straighten herself out again. “It’s your apartment! Why do you guys have to be such perverts and-and do that stuff around me?” D.Va lost steam quickly in hr attempt to articulate anything as her eyes circled back around to stare at Lucio’s cock, gaze softening and some nervous whines finding their way from her lips.

Tracer picked up on that reaction, on how D.Va drifted off into intense focus on Lucio’s cock, and opportunity arose for her far too incredibly for her to want to stop it. Lucio wasn’t the only one who would have liked to get in the cute gamer’s pants, and Tracer responded by grabbing hold of Lucio’s cock and giving it some steady, taunting strokes, hand working up and down along his shaft in a way meant to emphasize and highlight the sheer size of his magnificent cock. “So I guess you wouldn’t want to share him with me? He’s got so much cock, I could use a helping hand.”

With her bottom lip quivering, D.Va knew she was being played, but also knew she needed it. Oh fuck did she need it. Still half asleep, D.Va had basically woken up horny in light of everything happening and all the insane things that had been exposed to her, and she just couldn’t help herself. A shiver tore its way up D.Va’s spine, and she gave a slow, eager nod. “Please,” she said, surprised by her own neediness and the surge of hot excitement that refused to cool off within her. This was a lot to handle, and D.Va didn’t even know where to start, really.

Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to. Tracer was quick to yelp in excitement, shoving Lucio down onto the couch and taking D.Va by the hand. “He’s got a lot, but don’t worry, I’m an expert at taking huge cocks, and I’ll walk you through it.” Tracer recognized D.Va’s expression, recognized the twinkle in her eye. She had never seen a cock this big in person before, and Lucio utterly demolished anything she’d known to the degree where she felt nervous about the idea of being able to take it. Tracer had been much the same way, once upon a time, and she sought to bring her slutty experience to the table as she tugged D.Va into position with her, the two of them knelt in front of Lucio and his mighty cock, ready to serve.

Fingers running through D.Va’s hair urged her to lean in and begin to lick up along Lucio’s cock, and she could taste the tart nectar of Tracer’s freshly fucked pussy all over it. “You’re so big, Lucio,” she moaned, surprised and not knowing how to handle this, but feeling the steady guidance of Tracer’s insistence helping her along. Fingers guided her to lick, and lick she did, soon joined by the smirking Brit who leaned in to join her, tongue moving with entirely different sped and excitement along the shaft that had just pumped a load into her.

“He feels even bigger,” Tracer promised, letting her tongue wander over toward D.Va’s and pushing against it firmly, surprising the gamer with a kiss that she didn’t shy away from as the excitement surged up hotter inside of her. Their eyes shifted toward Lucio as they broke from their kiss and refocused their efforts on licking his cock all over.

Leaning back with his hands tucked behind his head, Lucio felt like a king, watching the two beautiful women licking all over his cock, two pairs of bright, horny eyes beaming up at him with unbridled affection as they gave him what he craved. This was the insane best case scenario he didn’t think possible, but it found its way into coming true, and that was a beautiful thing, one that had him leaning back and relishing in the excitement and the insanity of what they were doing. “You’ve got a lot of work to do before you can take me down like Tracer can, but I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“Mm, don’t worry, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a proper slut and able to take this big cock all the way into all your holes,” Tracer promised, giving another kiss to D.Va and leaving the gamer’s head spinning as the utterly earnest nature of the promise and everything that cam with it. D.Va could tell she was being lured into a trap here, that Tracer and Lucio both wanted of her and she was powerless to stop it, but she didn’t mind what was happening as she licked faster along Lucio’s amazing cock, legitimately attracted to both the perverts who’d ruined her sleep and happy to get a bit playful with things.

But not playful enough for Tracer’s liking, as she pushed D.Va onward further, fingers getting up into her long hair and urging her to suck his cock down. She pushed gently but firmly, letting her intentions be known without rushing too hastily into anything that D.Va wasn’t comfortable with, but still balancing that against the urgings and excitement that sought to encourage D.Va to leave her comfort zone.

With her lips wrapped around the incredible cock and every reason to want to push forward igniting a fire inside of her, D.Va was surprised by fact she could even get her mouth around it. Accepting Tracer’s pushes, D.Va eased forward, trying to suck him down into her mouth and whining under the sudden pressure hitting her, whining around the cock. She could tell Tracer and Lucio had some kind of a thing going even if she didn’t know the specifics, but all the confidence with which Tracer was handling his cock and insisting she’d help D.Va learn how to spoke to her ability to actually take him into her holes. That put a whole hell of a lot of pressure onto D.Va, who felt like she had to keep up somehow, like if she fell behind and disappointed she might lose this weird opportunity, and that served as an even more potent motivator than anything that Tracer was doing with her hair.

“Look at the little slut go,” Tracer moaned, watching as D.Va’s head bobbed back and forth, forcing the cock down eagerly into her mouth. D.Va knew she wasn’t getting it into her throat and she wasn’t even going to try, but she happily took the cock in both her hands and worked steady up and down strokes along what she wasn’t going to be able to fit in there, doing her best to make up for that by whatever means she could. Tracer could see the hesitation in how she held back, and she didn’t push D.Va to try and suck it down; forcing her to throat something as big as Lucio’s dick seemed unnecessarily pushy, and she knew that any effort to help encourage her into letting go was better spent elsewhere. “She’s a natural.”

“You’re doing a great job, D.Va! Keep it going!” Lucio was delighted by what he felt, by the hot embrace of D.Va’s eager mouth figuring out what to do with his cock as she pressed onward, pushing forward without pause or hesitation. She had a determination behind everything she did that left him excited for what was to come, and the more he felt of that intense, needy push the more he relished in it. Especially as Tracer leaned back in to lick along the base of his cock and even kiss his balls. There was something for everyone here, and he was ready to feel out where this went, to get lost in the pleasure that had only really begun.

Tracer and D.Va were sharing his cock, after all, and gentle tugs back eased D.Va off of Lucio’s dick. “Now, don’t feel like you have to keep up with me on this one; jut have fun and go at your own pace, alright? But you’re about to get really jealous of what I can do and how much cock I can take down.” Tracer had nothing to prove given what she had already shown with Lucio’s cock, but there was something about having D.Va beside her and knowing she had a chance to be the sexy mentor to help D.Va open up to the pleasures of this huge cock that drove her to perform. She needed to show what she could do, and nothing was going to stop her as she shoved greedily forward, slurping Lucio’s fat cock down into her throat with one swift motion, ignoring how she gagged on his cock to keep pushing even deeper still, all the while staring up at Lucio with adoring eyes.

D.Va watched entranced as Tracer’s head moved up and down, her shameless appreciation of Lucio’s cock stunning in its desperation and so thoroughly lewd that it made her shiver in surprise. She couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched Tracer handle such a huge cock; she wasn’t a porn star, and yet she was certainly sucking dick like one, and that left her nervous, excited, shivering as confusion throbbed through her and everything inside of D.Va just ached for more. She didn’t find the confidence to actually replicate Tracer’s attention, but she knew she might one day be able to do something like this too, and that excited her.

The girls swapped back and forth, trading off Lucio's cock as rather than competing to prove they were better at what they were doing, they were utterly supportive of one another. When D.Va was steadily trucking along and learning on the job how to handle all of the cock Lucio was packing, Tracer lavished her with praise for her confidence and certainty she was well on her way to being a pro at worshiping huge cocks, fingers running through her hair and kisses all over her burning cheeks helping D.Va push onward. When Tracer throated Lucio down to the base and slobbered all over his cock, she received compliments and awe from D.Va, who was deeply envious of Tracer's ability to handle his cock all the way down and hoped she had the experience and the confidence to try it for herself.

Lucio was happy to see them working together and even happier to benefit so much from their steady, adoring pleasure, as they broke back away from taking turns to share his cock some more, D.Va emboldened and more aggressive now than she'd been earlier, showing more willingness and eagerness to get aggressive with his cock as without Tracer's hand on the back of her head she still kept up with her hostess's pace, refusing to slow down as at least when it came to licking, she could get aggressive and risky. Their mouths adored his cock together, moans and two pairs of bright, needy eyes urging him down, and Lucio just couldn't help himself.

"Holy shit, this is hot!" he yelled as he came, his hips bucking forward as the more experienced Tracer quickly grabbed the base of his cock and began to jerk it back and forth as it erupted. D.Va was shocked by the motion, but quickly understood why, as the massive flood of sticky, hot spunk that gushed from his tip splattered across both their faces together, painting them down with his messy, gooey cum, and the startling flood of delight that shook D.Va was good, but even better still was when Tracer turned inward to grab the back of her head and pull her into a hot, messy kiss to share in his cum. "Oh man, that's even hotter."

D.Va happily met Tracer's kisses, more direct and firmly meant to be intimate between the two of them than any of their interactions before, and it excited her greatly, made her shiver and press in tightly, hands grabbing at Tracer's body through her tunic and fondling her bare legs while Tracer got her hands up the tacky Christmas sweater D.Va wore. She pulled it up high enough to get at her breasts, which no bra was in the way of as Tracer began to eagerly fondle them. "I forgive you for waking me up," D.Va moaned happily.

"That's the spirit! Now come on, I want to get him inside you!" Tracer grabbed D.Va by the wrist and pulled her up onto the couch with her, lying comfortably against the edge of the couch and pulling D.Va's back into her chest as she reached down for her shorts, undoing the button and pushing them quickly down her legs, tossing it aside and then getting her underwear out of the way too. "Get over here, Lucio. You aren't tiring on me yet, are you?"

"Aw hell no, this party goes all night!" Lucio was quick to shift around in his position, getting between D.Va's legs and resting his big, twitching cock right up against her entrance, letting the size comparison speak for itself.

"Um, I-I don't know if I can handle it," D.Va whined, staring down in worry at the massive cock calling to her, so intimidating and powerful that she really had no frame of reference for how to take something like that. "It's so big."

"You can take it," Tracer reassured her. "We'll go slow, and I'll help you the whole way around. Then, just so you know it's no problem, you can watch him bugger me after we're done!" She grabbed hold of Lucio's cock, giving it a few eager strokes as she began to pull him inward, lining things up and tugging his cock toward D.Va's pussy, guiding him to push in just a little bit into her. Not enough to stretch any of D.Va's limits but definitely enough to startle her and throw her off, as she gasped in surprise at the feeling of the meaty cock inside of her even only that shallow amount.

"Tight," Lucio groaned, and only with a couple inches of penetration he could tell D.Va was going to be an incredibly tight fuck, but oh so very slick. Sucking his cock had her sopping wet and receptive to him in ways that were going to make this all a lot smoother. "How you doing, D.Va?'

Tracer butted in before she could answer. "She won't be tight after we're done with her," she teased, giving slow strokes to Lucio's cock as she kept him excited and hard, letting D.Va get used to how deep he was inside of her before she began to urge him to push in a bit further, then to draw back. Soon in enough, he didn't need any guidance, and Tracer could run her hands back up D.Va's body, tugging up her sweater again and pawing at her breasts, this time out of an attempt to show off to Lucio and rile him up.

Each thrust pushed the cock a bit deeper into a pussy definitely not expecting to be able to handle it, but despite the whines rising up in the process, D.Va was surprised to find that she was handling him well. It helped she was just absolutely fucking soaked after all the build up to this, and now she couldn't deny that something was brewing inside of her, more powerful than she'd been ready for until it was all crashing down onto her. "Keep going," she found herself moaning, hands grabbing at Lucio's shirt as she stared up at him, amazed by how needy she felt, but as his cock opened her up with each push, she felt like she couldn't be without this kind of pleasure any longer.

Lucio was happy to oblige, careful about how he thrust into D.Va and making sure everything he did was gentle and steady, driven by a careful concern for wanting to walk the careful line with her as much as he had to, even if it meant ignoring the devil on D.Va's shoulder who would have loved to see him go all out and fuck her until her body learned to take it. Fortunately, it worked out well, as more controlled thrusts helped get D.Va readier for the penetration, her pussy coaxed into accepting the big, throbbing shaft and taking him in without a worry for what was to come or the ways in which she was being tested and eased into this all.

"She's doing it," Tracer moaned, kissing up and down D.Va's cheek and neck as she watched proudly at the way Lucio's cock sank into her, progressively deeper and quicker, building up a pace driven by a need to do everything he could to please. It was working out excellently, too, as D.Va whined and shivered in delight under the pressure of his touch, biting her lip as she surrendered to his cock and to Tracer's fondling, loving every second of the hot, aching back and forth between them all going down. D.Va was the center of attention between the two experienced lovers who'd taken her as a welcome interruption, and she could feel their very overbearing affections now upon her firmer than ever.

There was no end to the attention they paid her, the love that drove their hands and Lucio's hips. D.Va could hardly believe how much pressure she was under as she felt the steady pushes forward, and it had her squirming against Tracer behind her. "Please, don't stop," she pleaded. A swell of confidence and excitement overtook her as she watched Lucio's cock sinking into her slick folds, almost disappearing as her body accepted it, learning how to handle his incredible size and not letting anything stop her from the raw, shameless embrace of what felt too good for her to be able to worry about anything. "How were you able to keep so quiet while he was fucking you?" she asked, leaning back harder against Tracer.

"Practice, and I still screamed when I came so what do I know?" Tracer pulled D.Va's face toward hers and kissed her, letting her free hand sink down to rub at her clit and even just caress her pelvis where she could feel the penetration and even the cock moving in and out of her a little bit. 'But it's alright; be as loud as you want to be now. It's just us now, and you can let it all out." Faster she worked at D.Va's clit, trying to help get her off as she felt the hot and needy mess writhing against her, clearly wanting to cum so badly and just needed a push in the right direction.

That sounded amazing to D.Va, sounded like just like the relief she needed as she writhed hot and high upon the peak of pure lust, giving herself completely up to something far more exciting than she had been expecting to find at Tracer's Christmas party. A moaning, eager mess squirming her way through the pleasure, she was unable to hold back, whining, "Fuck me! Come on, Lucio, just a bit longer. Fuck me as hard as you can. I want it, and I need it!" D.Va wouldn't deny herself that pleasure any longer, wouldn't be patient or careful, and before Lucio came she wanted to know what he could do.

There wasn't any hesitation in how Lucio responded with vigorous, eager approval, hammering forward quickly and looking to fuck D.Va as hard and as fast as he could in those final seconds, giving her a taste of what could come and how hard he could go. It was maddening for D.Va to take, and it made her buck and twist in ecstasy as even a few rapid, hard strokes from his cock burying itself to the hilt inside of her proved way more than D.Va was prepared for, but in the best of ways. She wouldn't slow down, a bucking, desperate wreck giving herself completely up to the pleasure and letting nothing stop her. This felt too good for her to even consider hesitating or worrying about anything, as she surrendered all she had to the pleasure.

Crashing hard into raw ecstasy and letting herself become completely overwhelmed by more raw sensation than she knew what to do with, D.Va was happy to feel herself losing so hard to raw pleasure. Getting fucked had never felt this good and D.Va was out of control as she gave in completely to the pleasure, encouraged on by Tracer's kisses and by the way Lucio slammed forward into her needy, spasming pussy one final time to give her what she'd been waiting for. A hot flood of sticky, burning cum flooded up into D.Va made her whine and howl even harder, hips bucking as she let herself go. Tracer saw it as a job well done, and as Lucio pulled out, she kept up the kisses and affection on the blushing, blissed out gamer.

"Fuck," D.Va whined, breath racing as she shivered in place, pinned between two very warm, very firm bodies and loving every second of it. 'I did it. I took the--nngh, fuck it's all the way in me right now, isn't it?"

"It is," Tracer moaned. "You did very well, but now you've gotta wait for more, because it's my turn." Once more, Tracer pushed things further as she eased everyone up from the couch and stuck her perky butt out, leaned over the edge and wiggling her hips. "And you know exactly where I want it you fucking stud." She bit her lip, staring ahead at the back of her couch as she readied herself for what was to come, expecting Lucio's cock to sink into her and for him to get right to work at fucking her. But what she never could have expected was that D.Va would feel bold and naughty enough to act on things first, as hands gripped her taut cheeks and spread them apart in time for D.Va to run her tongue down the cleft of Tracer's ass and tease at her back entrance. "Oh my god!" she gasped, looking over her shoulder in surprise and seeing D.Va down there and getting to work.

"Fuck this perfect ass," D.Va moaned, licking at Tracer's puckered hole relentlessly as her eyes fluttered up toward Lucio. She felt like she needed to repay Tracer somehow for all the encouragement and affection, and she figured taking the plunge into something this insane and new to her was a great call, something that she could throw herself headlong into. She'd never licked an ass before, but if she was going to start, then what better ass to lick than Tracer's gorgeous backside? After giving her entrance a nice, steady circling with her tongue, she pulled back, biting her lip and staring up at Lucio again, keeping the cheeks spread and welcoming.

Lucio couldn't have imagined when he told Tracer he'd fuck her on top of a passed out guest that it would have turned out this perfectly, but he was happy to give in to all this chaos and insanity here as he pushed eagerly forward, groaning as he sank his cock back into Tracer's ass, which had tightened back up since he'd last fucked it. "This is the best Christmas party ever," he said, gripping Tracer's hips tightly and pushing into her hot ass while D.Va leaned back down and began to lick at his cock and her spread out hole, just adding a little extra to this whole scene and doing her best to repay them for the amazing time she'd had.

Tracer couldn't believe her luck and the intense pleasure she felt, between the tongue and the huge cock and the raw thrill of just being taken. Lucio didn't hold back on her because he knew he didn't have to, and the deep, steady pounding of Tracer's needy ass had her lit up with absolute glee, ignoring her pussy and the cum leaking out of it as she went for a raw, anal-only experience, fingers digging into the upholster of her couch and bracing for what was to come. Everything inside of Tracer swelled with heat and excitement, and she happily surrendered to it all, her night having its second burst of depraved, hot sex, and this time she'd roped D.Va in with her, and didn't feel the least bit sorry about that fact.

D.Va continued to lick, moaning as she gave a nice, steady rimjob around the cock fucking Tracer's ass, happily relishing in the fact that as she did so she was giving Lucio's cock some attention too. It was everything that D.Va could have wanted from this chaotic mess of a situation, and she showed absolute shamelessness in giving in to her more base desires, led into something messy and insane by the heat of what was happening, but so happy to be giving herself up like this and feeling where it all took her. The night was far better than she could have imagined.

Deep, hard thrusts let Lucio Tracer's ass with all the indulgence he craved, his balls smacking against her pussy as they swung low and the vigorous motion of his hips kept everything moving. This was more than either was expecting to feel, satisfying his hot cravings again. "I've gotta get more of both you guys," he groaned, marveling at the two lovely women both eager for him. "I've got enough cock to keep you both satisfied, I think."

"Join us!" Tracer moaned., reaching out to paw feverishly at D.Va while she tried to handle all the hunger and intensity overtaking her. "I want to get Lucio's cock all I can, but it's so much more fun if you do it with me." She would have said that even if D.Va wasn't licking her ass, but the ways in which shew so happily obliged and helped out certainly made it even more enticing.

"I want it," D.Va agreed, nodding excitedly as her tongue kept up its steady licks back and forth. "I want both of you so much." Staring up at Lucio, she felt deeply embarrassed by just how needy she sounded and how much this was all proving such an exposing, insane show of want, but it didn't matter; it just made Lucio smile more, and Tracer couldn't stop moaning as her ass was fucked and licked, everything coming together so well that D.Va felt like regardless of what she was saying, they welcomed her into this little mess. A mess she thought had been running far longer than just the past few hours, but nobody needed to let her know that quite yet.

The last thing Tracer was going to dismiss was anything seeming like neediness as she struggled to keep from slamming back against Lucio's thrusts, loving the addition of D.Va's tongue and relishing in everything that bore down upon her. "Fucking... Ah, I'm so close. Don't stop, either of you. I'm ready to blow and I'm going to--fuck!" Tracer knew she was close, but didn't think she was so close that she could even finish her sentence off before she lost herself, but her hips bucking and she gave in completely to the raw sensations overtaking her, body twisting hotly against her struggles to hold still. Lucio buried himself happily inside of her ass and gave her what she craved, letting Tracer how in ecstasy as she took her hot anal creampie, pussy leaking all over her thighs as she gave in.

"Best Christmas ever," Tracer whined, as Lucio pulled out and D.Va kept licking at her cum-filled ass. "Fuck, I'm--ah, that was so good! I can't wait for next year's party."


End file.
